Kaiya, a Princess of Vegetasai
by Kaiya1
Summary: Kaiya is Vegeta's sister. She is exactly like him in physical looks...well the more soft and feminine version of Vegeta. She's extremely soft though in her ways compared to Vegeta. She was taken from her father and mother by Bardock to save her life.
1.

Bardock sat in the living room, dozing before supper had to be put on. He didn't remember one important thing though.. Kia had wanted to go to the palace arena to see the fight. Big no no.  
  
"Papa, papa," Kia's three year old voice popped up, easily ignored by Bardock and his eldest son.  
  
She frowned and put her hands on her hips. He was supposed to be awake.not sleeping. They were going to miss the fight. If she missed the fight she was not going to ever speak to her papa again. Didn't care about Radditz.didn't like him anyways. He was mean to her.  
  
"PAPA!" Kia yelled, still being ignored.  
  
Something rose in her body. It was hot and didn't want to be pushed back down. She didn't know how to control it and she didn't like not knowing how to do something. The heat was power rising inside of her body and with a scream she let it loose.  
  
The power was so great it shook the whole building, almost knocking it off the foundation. Bardock sat up straight and his eyes took in the area and then saw the little girl standing in the kitchen, her face full of anger and the power swirling around her. He stood up quickly and watched as the power slowly dissipated, leaving the small Sayian child breathing heavily.  
  
"You supposed to take me to the fight!" Kia yelled at him angrily, not caring that she had just broken a whole load of dishes, never mind probably moving the house a couple of inches off it's foundation.  
  
"Where did you get that power from?" Bardock asked, amazement in his eyes, but the rest of his face totally stoic.  
  
Kia shrugged and then frowned again, her hands on her hips, "Take me to the FIGHT!!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Bardock yelled, knowing that she probably wouldn't stop until he did. 


	2. Introduction

A blast sounded and the whole palace shook. King Vegeta stood up in anger and surprise. His wife let out a little bit of a shriek, holding the newborn baby closer to her. Prince Vegeta walked into the throne room, his face an exact replica of his father's.  
  
"What in the world was that?" King Vegeta's wife asked, trying to shush the newborn that had started to cry.  
  
"I have an idea and I'm probably not wrong," Prince Vegeta replied, walking to the throne room doors and throwing them open, "Just as I thought. An ass."  
  
King Vegeta swept down the long hall. He smacked his son in the back of the head, making the young boy wince. He glared at the creature that was walking inside the room.  
  
"Watch do that for?" the young prince asked with a grimace.  
  
"Do not underestimate him, my son. And do not allow him to see your anger," King Vegeta whispered to the boy, "Frieza. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heard there was a young child. Came to see her and to remind you that she belongs to me already," Frieza said with an evil grin, "You promised her."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," King Vegeta replied, "Anyways, she needs to be with her mother. She is sick."  
  
"You promised her. If she needs her mother than I shall take her as well. Until the child is weaned," Frieza replied, watching as the young prince went to his mother's side.  
  
"Then can you give us a few moments alone to say our goodbyes?" Vegeta asked, "We will give you the child without the mother. You can give her regular formula."  
  
"Fine. Five minutes," Frieza growled, storming out of the room in anger.  
  
King Vegeta hurried to where his wife was sitting. Cerana gave up the newborn girl, kissing her forehead gently, her hands not wanting to give up the child. Prince Vegeta took the baby, looking down at his sister's small face and deposited her into his room. They would figure out how to hide her better later.  
  
One of the robotics that had been supplied to them was in the form of a child. King Vegeta wrapped the doll in the same blanket that his beloved daughter had been in. He laid the moving robot into Cerana's arms. The baby felt, looked and acted like a real baby. Since a newborn had no power rating there had been no fear in using a robot. Frieza wouldn't know until he was on his ship.  
  
"Your five minutes are over. Hand over the child," Frieza told him and King Vegeta took the robot baby from Cerana's arms, the woman feigning sheer desperation to keep the baby.  
  
"No, please, Lord Frieza, let me keep my baby," Cerana said, her voice filled with desperation; partly easy to do considering she was nervous this plan of her husband's wouldn't work.  
  
"She was promised to me and she will be mine. I will marry her when she is a woman," Frieza told them and walked out of the room when the child was in his arms.  
  
Once the power level of Frieza was off the planet King Vegeta took the baby girl from Prince Vegeta's room and put her in her mother's arms. Cerana began feeding the little one and Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta called in Bardock. The tall Sayian scientist/warrior looked at them and then bowed.  
  
"You will take her and protect her with your life. She cannot be harmed," King Vegeta told the other Sayian, "It is imperative hat she doesn't get in Frieza's grasp. Send her in a pod if things look bad."  
  
"I understand, my King," Bardock replied, "When shall I take her?"  
  
"After she has fed. Her name is Kaiya," King Vegeta told him and then watched as the Sayian third class walked out of the throne room. 


End file.
